All By My Self
by Melody Rasnake
Summary: This is a story I did in about 30 min after hearing the song 12 hints of 34


All By Myself

By Melody Rasnake

Duo set looking around his small apartment, bored out of his mind. He looked over at his phone trying to think of something to do and someone to do it with. So far all he could think to do was go to the movies. Giving up on trying to think of something else, he grabbed the phone and called Quatre and Trowa's number.

"Thank you for calling you have reached Quatre and Trowa, sorry we can't come to the phone right now. We are out making plans for our wedding. So leave us you name and phone number and we will get back to you after sometime after 6 tonight." Duo sighed and hung up the phone with out bothering to leave a message. He had forgotten that Quatre and Trowa were right on the dead line for finishing planning their wedding.

Next he tried calling Wufei but his message clamed that he was out of town on a case and that he wouldn't be back till the day before Quatre and Trowa's wedding. After hanging up the phone once again with out leaving a message, he looked down at his puppy lying in the floor at his feet. Softly he nudged her with the tip of his shoes making her look up at him and she gave off a soft growl for waking her up.

"I guess it's just us tonight" he sighed as she laid back down "Just like always"

Slowly he made his way around the apartment cleaning and picking up all the puppy toys. As he cleaned he found a photo book full of people he had been with before and during the war. He set down on the bed and started look at the pictures

When I was young

I never needed anyone

And making love was just for fun

Those days are gone

Livin' alone

I think of all the friends I've known

When I dial the telephone

Nobody's home

All by myself

Don't wanna to be

All by myself

Anymore

Duo stood next to Quatre at the wedding. Quatre had asked him to be his best man, while Trowa had asked Wufei to be his best man as well. As for Heero, they hadn't seen or heard from him in some time, but nun the less Quatre had sent him an invitation on the "Gundam Line" as Duo called it. Duo stood there feeling very out of place. He had never liked wedding, they had always made him feel very insecure. He wasn't really sure why and had always just blamed it on the fact that he had never been in love to the point that he knew for a fact that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone. Once he got to thinking about it he realized that he had never been with the same person for more than a week or two. He started to wonder if he even knew what real love felt like. Something told him in that moment that, that was what was missing in his life.

Hard to be sure

Don't wanna be

All by myself

Anymore

All by myself

Don't wanna be

All by myself

Anymore

While Quatre and Trowa changed, duo set by himself in a dark corner, thinking over every person he had ever been with, trying to figure out if he had ever felt anything for any of them. And if any of them had ever felt any thing for him as well.

Slowly tears started to run down his face as he got further down the list in his head, he couldn't find one single person that he had been with that he could remember having any feeling for.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to jump up and turn around ready to fight who ever it was that dare to sneak up on him and touch him. He stopped dead short of punching the person when he saw that it was Heero behind him.

"Heero…?" he stammered as he saw the look in his old friend's eyes. It was o look of sadness and understanding. "What… I mean… when did you get L4 side?"

"I never left L4" Heero replied softly stepping closer to Duo.

"Um…what do you mean?" Duo asked shifting from one foot to the other not really understanding what he was being told and feeling embarrassed that Heero had seen him crying.

"I couldn't leave."

"How come"

"I didn't want to be alone anymore"

All by myself

Don't wanna be

All by myself

Anymore

All by myself

Don't wanna live

Oh

Don't wanna live

By myself, by myself

Anymore

By myself

Anymore

Oh

All by myself

Don't wanna live

I never, never, never

Needed anyone

Duo set in his new house looking at all the new stuff that he and Heero had spent all day unpacking and finding places to put. he looked over the railing down in to the kitchen to see Heero playing with his puppy. Duo smile when he heard the door bell ring.

"That must be the guys" Duo called down to Heero causing him to look up at him with a smile.

"I'll get it, you may want to change shirts. That one is really dirty." Heero suggested as he got to his feet and headed to the door flowed closely by the puppy.

"Hey, Duo is changing shirt. He'll be down in just a minute so come on in." Heero smile as he welcomed his and Duo's friends.

"Wow nice tan Heero, I guess Hawaii was the best pick for a honeymoon." Trowa laughed as he handed Heero three bag of stuff. Quatre and Wufei both laughed at the puppy jumping all over Trowa wanting him to pick her up.

"Yea it was great and it looks like you got a girlfriend while we were gone" laughing as well when Trowa picked up the puppy only to get a puppy French kiss.

"Yay more gifts" Duo yelled as he ran up behind Heero.

"No sorry that is some stuff from the wedding that we thought you two would want to save." Quatre laughed as he hugged Duo.

"Well they may not have any gifts but I do." Wufei smirked holding up two boxes. Duo smile and grabbed the box that was handed to him.

"OH WOW" Duo exclaimed when he saw what was inside the box. Nestled in sea green silk was a silver photo album. On the front the words "Never be alone again" were engraved in a scripted and out lined in gold. Inside were pictures from his and Heero's wedding. Heero leaned over Duo's shoulder to look at the book.

"I love you Duo" Heero whispered just before he kissed his new husband.

"I love you too" Duo smiled thinking to him self "I never have to be by myself ever again."

The End


End file.
